Stuck In Animagus
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: Harry transforms into a fox and manages to get picked up by a certain Dark Lord. Thing is, he can't transform back. He isn't sure he ever wants to either. LV/HP Rated for rape and abuse.


**Yes. I am starting ANOTHER one. Please don't review about finishing my other ones. I know I need to. But I really don't. I'll write when I want to and about what I want to. So there. Anyways, I need like an editor to ride my ass and make sure I get stuff done…**

**So, read enjoy and review.**

~LV~

The Dark Lord was enjoying a nice relaxing stroll outside Headquarters. The mansion was surrounded by forest, far away from any civilization. Voldemort enjoyed his new place, furnished with a huge library, several sleeping quarters and enough kitchens and house elves to store his entire army there if needed.

He had just gotten out of a very stressful meeting, but it was necessary. His most trusted muggle advisor, Liah, a muggle herself, had gotten into a heated debate with non other than Lucius Malfoy. They were still hashing out all the details to this incredible war.

Voldemort sighed as he walked, erasing the glamour on his face. No longer was he sickly pale and bald. Voldemort, much to his delight, had a nose. His thin hair was slowly growing back, now just long enough to touch his ears. Once again he looked human, as he did when he was still known as Tom Riddle. Bright red eyes stayed, and though he looked human he still was pale and his forked tongue was the same as it had been. Well, it was better than nothing.

As the man walked, he rolled his shoulder, hoping the stress would go away. Even Nagini had gone off hunting, leaving Voldemort to struggle alone. Still, he had his peaceful grounds all to himself now.

"My lord!" An out of breath Severus Snape ran up to him. Voldemort rolled his eyes and cursed himself for speaking too soon.

"What is it Severus?" Though Snape was a tricky snake, spying on him for Dumbledore but really spying for Voldemort, Snape was one of the only people Voldemort truly trusted. He had good information too.

"It's about Potter my Lord!" He took a deep breath and attempted to right himself.

Voldemort eyed the man. "Calm down Severus, I can't hear you over all that gasping. I'm sure whatever it is can wait a few moments while you…catch your breath." The man nodded, breathing deeply. Voldemort waited patiently, wondering what was so important about Potter.

"My Lord." Severus eventually righted himself and bowed; a worried look on his face. "Potter has vanished from his muggle home."

Voldemort started. "What? The Order can't find him?"

Snape shook his head, hair flapping with the motion. "Not yet. No magic traces were left, but Dumbledore for some reason believes he ran away."

Voldemort mulled over the information. So, Potter ran away. "Any idea as to why he would do that?"

Snape's face grew more worried. "Dumbledore hinted that his home life…may have left much to be desired. And now that I think about it…" With Voldemort's cue, he continued. "Being his professor, I should have seen it. He emits much the same signs as I did as a boy."

Voldemort froze, his eyes glowing brightly in anger. As much as he hated the boy who was trying to kill him and ruin his plans, he would not wish anything like Severus's past upon anyone. "Explain."

Snape nodded, his eyes growing distant as he thought back. "He would…flinch whenever someone made a sudden movement. It caused for much havoc in potions class. He hid it well, but Potter always knew what was going on around him. He watched carefully and almost seemed to…imitate people's actions." Snape glanced around nervously. "The first person he met was Weasley, and after that he acquired much the same traits. Potter was always unusually thin, and he always wore long sleeved shirts until third year. Third years are taught glamour charms."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed but he motioned for Snape to continue.

"He was always extremely withdrawn when not around his friends. I assumed, because of my past with his father, that the boy was just as insolent as his father. But I see now, maybe he was withdrawn because without his friends, he felt vulnerable and weak without them by his side." Voldemort nodded, knowing the situation and its signs intimately. Snape continued, his voice beginning to shake. "At first, he accepted my taunting and harsh words in the classroom and out, and only after Weasley stood up for him did he start to emulate the behavior. If it's true…if Potter has been-"

Voldemort held up a hand. "I know." He sighed. "All our plans will go down the drain if even one child is left behind. This is a revolution Severus, and we can't afford to be lenient with the muggles." The red-eyed man snarled. "It is also a great opportunity. Young Potter may be sympathetic to our cause, if he is willing to listen. With Potter, a huge group may even follow." He smiled evilly. "We may even be able to make this a real political campaign."

Snape nodded, rubbing his hands together. "If Potter has been suffering all these years…I have only seen him as James's child, not Lily's. How could I allow this?" Voldemort put a hand on the distraught man's shoulder.

"Go home Severus. You have done well."

Snape turned to the Dark Lord. "You have done so much for me Lord. May I ask…" Voldemort nodded. "If you find Potter, will you inform me right away? I cannot let him go back to those muggles."

With a smile, Voldemort nodded again. And with that, Snape turned and began to walk back towards the gate, where he would disapparate. Voldemort shook his head, trying to clear the turbulent storm of emotions. Though he saw the opportunities like any Slytherin, at the same time he felt pity. No wonder the Golden Boy was so good at dodging his attacks. He had most likely been dodging his whole life.

Two hours later, the man felt calm enough to return to his mansion. His red eyes darted along the forest, wondering when Nagini would be back.

Much to his surprise, he found not his most trusted friend, but a small bundle of fur. A yellow, black and white bulge curled at the edge of the forest, just close enough for Voldemort to see it. The man inched closer, watching the small lump shiver and whine. When he got close enough, he kneeled down to inspect the thing.

He soon realized it was a small fox. A Swift Fox, to be precise. About the size of a large house cat, the fox's tail was curled around the small one's face.

"Hello small fox kit. What are you doing out here?" Voldemort muttered to himself. For a moment, all was silent. Then the fox lifted its tail away from its eyes and glared at the man. Instead of running however, the fox simply curled into itself further and whined. Voldemort allowed himself a small smile. "Cold huh? Well, come on."

Voldemort picked up the kit and pressed it into his chest, wrapping his arms around it. With the small bundle no longer shivering and instead sleeping deeply, Voldemort walked back to his mansion.

~Harry~

My first thought was about getting up. I was lying on my bed, my eyes closed shut tightly. I had to get up soon though; I could feel the sun touching my eyelids. If I didn't get up and make breakfast, Vernon would do something not so pleasant. 'Come on', I scolded myself. 'You're worthless if you can't even make a simple breakfast.' I groaned and curled into myself more. 'You don't deserve to live Harry. You should have died with your parents.' I moaned again, knowing it was true. 'The least you can do is make yourself useful.' Images of Vernon with a frying pan in hand made me wince. That was all the convincing I had to do.

With that, I opened my eyes. Light assaulted me and I struggled to see. Dark blue curtains hung, framing a rather large window. Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I looked around. A really big room, with a really big bed. Shelves with books piled high, a wooden desk in one corner.

This was defiantly not my room.

I panicked, shooting up and getting tangled in the dark green blankets that surrounded me. I pulled and yanked, yelping the whole time. Suddenly, the world spun and I landed on my back on a pillow.

"_It's about time you woke up."_ Something hissed and I lifted my head warily. I swore my heart was about to die of shock when a huge green snake lifted itself above me, peering down. "_What's wrong kit?"_

I frowned as last night came rushing back to me. I had been practicing transforming into my animagus form, and like usual without Hermione's help I wasn't getting anywhere. That is, until Vernon came into my bedroom. I was lying on my bed, spacing out. It wasn't one of my best ideas, leaving me open to attack like that. Still, I was trying to work out my problem. Then suddenly, Vernon was on top of me.

His rough hands trapped my mouth and nose, and his body crushed my rib cage. His knees pushed into either side of my hips as his other hand slipped down further and further. I struggled to breathe, my vision flickering in and out. I forced my muscles to stay still as Vernon's drunk hand fumbled around.

It hurt in more ways than one. My hands were pinned above my head, though I had given up resisting long ago. Soon, my pants were off.

My memory began to waver as I began to block it out. I remembered reciting spells in my mind, struggling to think about school projects. My face was being pushed into a pillow as silent tears left my eyes. He ground into me and I bit my tongue, trying not to scream.

_Accio_ as my body rocked again.

_Aguamenti_ as I suffocated myself with my pillow.

_Alohamora_. I felt something trickle down my thighs and recognized the smell of blood.

_Anapeo_. It hurt so badly.What did I do to deserve this? The pain racked my body and Vernon reached up, scratching my back with his nails and drawing even more blood. I listened to his grunts from behind me and tried to focus.

What came next? _Come on Harry in alphabetical order what comes next?_

_Aparecium. _All I could think about was the pain. The pain of being beaten. Being told I was a monster, a freak. I was worthless, and it hurt. The pain of being raped. The pain knowing there was nothing I could do. What came next…? More pain came next. More pain until I was dead. _Advada Kedavara. _

I screamed out loud as something hot and wet spilled into me, and a flash of bright light ripped through my room. A thudding sound was heard, but all I could focus on were my screams. I didn't want to be called a monster! I didn't want to be hurt anymore! I just wanted to disappear!

Suddenly, I was small and furry. Without a second thought or look back, I leapt out the window in blind panic. I landed gracefully, my tail helping me with balance. And I ran. I ran as far as I could go. I remember the sun rising as I kept running. I remember pausing to lap out of some water and look at my reflection. Gone was Harry Potter, and instead was a small fox with black ears and a yellow grey face.

I continued to run. After a while, my new instincts kicked in and I caught a rat, eating it ravenously. Then I ran again. I ran, with nowhere to go. I had no idea where I was going. Eventually the sun set; and I curled up against a tree.

Then I woke up here.

I rolled unceremoniously off the pillow and looked to the snake. She was still hovering, tasting the air with her tongue. I glanced around at my surroundings again, quickly taking in the exits or lack thereof.

"_Don't panic young one, I won't hurt you._" The snake hissed and draped nearer. Suddenly, the door burst open loudly and on instinct I dodged. I leapt up and in a flash of yellow fur, was under the bed cowering against the wall.

There was a pause and suddenly feet were seen quickly walking my way.

"_Was that him?"_ I heard a familiar hiss as the feet stopped.

"_Yes_." The snake from before said. "_He woke not too long ago. But be careful, the young kit is very skittish."_

Knees landed next to the feet softly and I saw a head peek down and look at me with a mixture of pity and worry. I started, staring into a face that I had long since forgotten.

Tom Riddle peered at me, red eyes glinting.

"Come on now, I won't hurt you Kit." I whined as his voice came out soft and caring. Where was the anger? Where was the threatening to kill me?

It took me a moment to come to my senses. Voldemort-or Tom-didn't know I was Harry. I was just some random…fox. And he had picked me up? Suddenly, Tom was reaching out with a hand and I skidded backwards instinctually. My furry back was pressed against the wall and I whined more.

His hand stopped a few inches away, even though he could reach out and rip me from my hiding spot. He held it there, waiting. I growled and didn't move from my spot, resolving to bite him if he tried to touch me.

"_Little one is hurt?"_ The snake- Nagini – hissed. Her body slithered close to her master as she too peered at me.

"_No_." Tom replied, still watching me with worry. "_He is just afraid_."

'Can you blame me?' I thought, squishing against the wall even more.

Nagini hissed again, but this time it sounded like more of a purr. She slithered toward me and I whined.

"_You have nothing to fear. Master and I will take care of you_." She whispered, sounding like a worried mother. Suddenly, her body was wrapping around me gently. I froze, waiting for the moment when she would crush the life out of me. Instead, she laid her head down next to me and purred again, closing her eyes.

Tom smiled and nodded. "Very well then little kit. You may stay under my bed if you want." Wow…a smile? From the Dark Lord himself? I eyed him as he stood slowly and left. Just like that, he went and left. I felt Nagini stir against me but otherwise made no move to leave.

I lay against her as my thoughts whirled. I was under Voldemort's bed! Why was I under his bed? I wanted to leave but the thought of moving had me paralyzed. All I could do was curl into a ball and let the comfort of Nagini's body sooth me.

I stared at the wall opposite me, curled underneath a bed. Is this what I had come to? Hiding under a bed? If I was human, I would cry. I felt my heart ache and I wanted to scream. Thoughts whirled in my head as I bit my own paw in exasperation.

What was going to happen to me?

~Harry~

A week passed and I saw nothing but the underside of the bed. Every day, Tom would try to get me to come out at least twice. He would tempt me with meat and tell me I could eat it if I came out. I didn't move, but eventually he gave it to me anyway. Strangely, Nagini didn't leave either. She always stayed curled around me, and even tightened her grip when I thrashed from nightmares.

On the seventh day, I was curled up as usual with Nagini under the bed when the door slammed open. I jumped and pushed myself into Nagini, who hissed gently. I felt the bed rock as Tom jumped too.

"Severus! What in devil's name-"

"Vernon Dursley is dead."


End file.
